


【N/新V】Dauerfrostboden

by WinterBat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBat/pseuds/WinterBat
Summary: 有些事情永遠被凍在冰層之下。他與他的一本相簿，與幾張相片的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫一些可能沒那麼甜的東西。  
> 【見鬼了】結局後續設定，私設如山，復健自我满足向。  
> Bug與OOC皆屬於我。

 

 

**_Dauerfrostboden_ **

 

 

 

魔王Urizen出現得快，退敗得也快。滿身刺青的神秘人依照約定，付給了他與Dante好大一筆金額，其數目足以讓Dante三餐都叫披薩，還能加點草莓聖代當宵夜並吃上好一陣子。

 

神秘的委託人V是個有趣的傢伙：他看上去與自己年齡相仿，談吐卻又比他老成了不只一倍；興趣是讀詩集，似乎不管何時何地，V都能詠出個一兩句來；會拉奏小提琴，可能也對交響樂有一定的造詣。

 

噢，除此之外，V還有種藏不住優雅的幽默感。

 

在魔王倒下後，他的委託人也悄悄不見了蹤影，待他與Dante一同回到事務所，發現大廳書桌上放著一只厚厚的牛皮紙袋，上頭只附了一張字條：辛苦了。

 

他們當晚用袋內的巨款開了一場盛大的派對。

 

而提供他們娛樂費的那位黑髮魔獸使，沒有聯絡方式、沒有住址，試著詢問莫里森，得到的答案是他也不知道。

 

V就像是不曾存在過一般，隨著風化而去的Qliphoth，消失了。

 

 

 

 

 

再遇見V，是魔王倒下後的第三天。

 

那是個天氣不怎麼樣的午後，說到底還是喜歡平穩駕駛的Nero，在那天選擇了以地鐵的方式前往孤兒院探望他的義姊。去程天空已是烏雲密佈，正想著沒帶傘，回程時豪雨便傾盆而下，Nero還未跑進地鐵站，身子便已濕了大半。上一班車剛剛離站，地鐵站很幸運的並沒有什麼人，讓他能直接爆粗話而不被白眼。

 

也就是在這時他遇上了V。

 

那人依舊是那麼安靜，在昏暗的地鐵站中翻著書，一向不離身的手杖靠在他正坐著的長椅旁，偶爾翻過一頁，唰拉的翻書聲在無人的車站中格外清晰。再仔細瞧些的話，你能發現那人使以不明顯的幅度輕啟雙唇，看起來是在默背詩詞。

 

「你知道，一直盯著人是很沒有禮貌的。」

 

過了好半晌，Nero才意識到V這句話是對他說的──他竟看著人發起了呆。

 

魔獸使不知何時合起了書，以那雙暗綠的雙眸看向他，唇角向右些微揚起，相較Nero莫名的困窘，V的態度顯得相當從容，好整以暇的望著他，眼底閃著惡作劇的光。

 

這人在玩他呢。

 

自知理虧的Nero說了聲抱歉，語氣卻不是太柔和。黑髮詩人脾氣也倒好，「外頭風雨交加呢，你一個人來這兒做什麼？」他問，將手杖往身邊拉過來一些，空出一個位置。

 

明白了他的意思，反正也不趕時間，他毫不猶豫的直接坐在V身旁，「來找我姊姊的。」Nero答道，望著詩人漫不經心的撫著他的手杖，像是有些無聊，不禁問道：「你沒事幹嗎？」

 

「就目前來說，是沒事了。」V說。

 

「你整天都坐在這看書？」不會吧，那本書真這麼好看？

 

「不，我是進來躲雨的。」噙著笑，黑髮詩人對Nero的反應也不是太意外，他之前便問過自己為何總捧著那本書，卻不知那本書也是他的武器之一，「我來這附近散步，卻碰上了大雨。」

 

「你沒帶傘？」難道那隻貓不能變成傘的形狀什麼的嗎？Nero掃了V身上的刺青一眼，在心中腹誹道。

 

「就算我帶了傘，以我現在的身體狀況也不太能著涼的。」V輕輕地說，語氣平靜的像她說的不是自己，而是某個毫不相關的路人。「還有，Shadow不能變成傘。」他補充。

 

我的眼神就這麼明顯嗎？Nero不禁失笑，他還挺喜歡詩人的談吐風格，不同於Nico的火辣、Kyrie的溫柔，V就是靜靜的，卻又不至於讓你覺得無聊，並偶爾用那適合吟詩的嗓音調侃個一兩句，讓你知道他並不只是會唸詩而已。

 

但收起了笑，聽到V對於自身狀況不太關心的態度，Nero還是皺起了眉頭：「你狀況很糟嗎？」他問，並打量了對方一眼──瘦弱、氣色不佳、黑眼圈以及偶爾的咳嗽。

 

 **天，看起來還真有點糟。** 「你沒想過去看醫生嗎？」他問。老實說他對於因病虛弱的感覺極為陌生，從小到大沒生過什麼病，也許是生來的體質，就算偶爾染上了小風寒，不出一天就能痊癒，這可把孤兒院其他孩子給羨慕壞了。

 

搖搖頭，V垂下眼睛，也不知道在想些什麼，沉默了好半晌，「沒有用的，醫生也治不好的。」他說，輕撫著燙金的書皮，像是要把那個字母的紋路給烙進腦海一般，有些發顫的指尖在封面那個大大的V上劃了一遍又一遍。

 

恍惚間，他竟產生V即將隨風而逝的錯覺。

 

「出來散散步有益心靈健康，你可以當作我是出來做復健的，」V說，聲調恢復了以往的輕快，彷彿剛剛低沉的語調都是Nero自己的幻聽，「我想在離開前多看看這個地方。」

 

「什麼？你不留下來嗎？」不加思索地脫口而出，Nero以為瘦弱的魔獸使會一直待在這個稱不上繁華的小鎮，可能偶爾和他們合作，殺幾隻可愛的小惡魔等等的──畢竟，他真的有辦法光靠自身一人對上那群兇惡的魔物嗎？

 

Nero似乎是忘了，他眼前的這人不過是個委託人，除此之外，沒有理由造訪事務所了。

 

但此時的他只覺得可惜。好不容易有了看上去年紀相仿的同性友人（他沒意識到，他已經將V當成朋友了），性格也挺討他喜歡，更別說共同作戰時那無須言語的默契，聽到V要離開了，說真的，他心理的某一塊有點發堵。

 

「不，我很快就要走了。」無法得知Nero此時高速運轉的心思，V盯著正對面的乘車資訊板，語氣緩慢：「最多待到夏天來臨，在那之後我便會離開，再也不回來。」

 

未置可否的喔了聲，Nero也算是了解V的目的了，「也就是說，你想在離開前留下一點回憶是吧？」他問，見對方毫不意外的點點頭，Nero心底那不知名的地方更脹了。吐了口大氣，（連他自己都不明白為何）Nero聲音悶悶的：「行吧，明天同一時間，在這個車站等我。」

 

詩人沒答腔，只是微微歪了歪頭，神情看起來是十乘十的疑惑。

 

「你說你想看看這個城市，總得有個導遊吧。」沒好氣白了黑髮詩人一眼，Nero站起身來，看向列車即將進站的月台，「不說話就當你答應了，明天不准遲到了啊。」

 

 **你也不給我機會拒絕不是嗎？** 笑著搖了搖頭，看著白髮獵人擠上了車，還不忘透過車窗對他做了「明～天～」的嘴型，V知道他臉上此時的表情一定很無奈。

 

『這樣好嗎？』Griffon的聲音在腦海中響起，『我是說，那個小鬼直覺敏銳得很，你確定他不會──』

 

 **「他會。」** 截斷大鳥未竟的話，V不動聲色的在內心對著Griffon說，「我無法瞞他太久的，他遲早會發現。」

 

『那你還……』

 

V沒接話，他知道Griffon想說什麼，Shadow必然也是這麼認為的，他自己也清楚，沒有拒絕對方確實不妥。

 

**但我就想知道這個『遲早』能撐多久。**

揮揮手送別載著白髮獵人的車，他看向站外。

 

雨停了。

 

＊＊＊

 

_他毫不留情的朝他們的第一次成果放聲大笑，若要Nero形容，他會學著Ｖ的口吻，「史詩級的毀滅」，並輕鬆閃過揮向他的銀杖。_

_他將相片翻過來，並寫上了日期：5/20_

＊＊＊

準點差三分，Nero甫踏出車廂外，就看到那個在遠方等待的人影。

 

 **哇，他真的來了。** 急急迎上前去，Nero從束口背包中拿出一台小巧卻有些重量的機器，舉到那個顯然沒摸過這類物品的黑髮詩人面前。

 

「照相機？」

 

「正確來說，是拍立得。」興致有些高昂的按下了開關，看著還一臉茫然的V，再怎麼說都還處在愛玩年紀的Nero忽地玩心大起，「你召喚一下你的寵物們出來好嗎──啊不，等等，Nightmare就不用了。」

 

兩秒後，一隻聒噪的藍色大鳥與黑色大貓雙雙瞪著他（但Shadow比較像是瞪著那台機器──它是那麼的閃亮亮），一副警戒的樣子。然後──

 

**喀擦。**

「你做了什麼？」V問，突如其來的閃光讓他還有點眼花。這才意識到忘記把閃光關掉的Nero匆匆道了歉，抽出相機剛吐出來的紙片，一貓、一鳥，還有一人，因為反應不及而被迫照下的醜臉在相紙上緩緩顯現出來。

 

那是非常不V的一張臉。

 

「挺帥的嘛。」他哈哈大笑，往後一跳，輕鬆閃過雕花手杖，但Shadow和Griffon的攻擊就沒那麼好躲了。他在手背即將被劃下另外三道爪痕時向V說了對不起。

 

翻過相紙，Nero從口袋抽出馬克筆在上頭寫下了幾個字，確認滿意後才交給V： **糟糕的第一次嘗試──5/20**

「你可以像這樣在照片後寫上註記與日期，好讓自己更不會忘。」Nero說，以往都是Nico掌鏡，如今換他自己當攝影師，對年紀20出頭的Nero來說還是相當新鮮的。將相機放到對方手上，「那麼我就將它交給你啦。」

 

「想留下回憶，照片是最好的方法了吧？」將人往站外推，Nero語氣輕快：「你想看什麼地方？還是要我推薦？」

 

思考了一下，對這地方的確也不熟悉的V覺得好像也沒得選了。嘆口氣，感覺自己似乎是被坑了的Ｖ扁扁嘴，用眼神示意對方「交給你了」。

 

他聽見大男孩笑了。

 

 

 

 

也許是正逢平日，撇去和平期間就無事可做的惡魔獵人們，街口廣場這時間除了小販外，只剩兩三對遊客在廣場上活動，這對素來不喜人群的Nero以及顯然也偏好安靜的V來說是求之不得。

 

「好險我們是在平日來。」遞了一大球甜筒給正忙著阻止Shadow衝進裝飾水池裡撈魚的V，並好心的那幫明顯拉不住大貓的黑髮人一把將貓拖了回來。

 

接過甜筒，V向Nero道了聲謝，接著便直勾勾的盯著那球冰淇淋瞧。正當Nero以為V想吃的不是冰而是糖水時，對面的黑髮詩人總算有了動作。他從Nero借他的背包中掏出那台拍立得，對準了那支已經開始因溶化而略顯濕潤的甜筒，艱困地試圖找到一個最佳的拍攝角度。

 

看不下去的Nero將甜筒撿了過去，替突然想記錄甜筒生態的詩人拿穩了手上的冰品，「來，照吧。」他說，緊接著被猛然轉向他的相機給嚇了一跳。

 

臉上掛著在說 **得逞了** 的壞笑，V從相機後探出頭來，顯然對自己的皮一下感到非常開心，「禮尚往來」V說。

 

相片上的Nero，手還替V顧著他的甜筒，在相機湊近的瞬間才略為抬眼望向鏡頭，相較於V被拍時的反應不及，Nero的照片還挺上相。「還不錯。」不情不願地承認，看來V對於惡作劇不成這件事有些小情緒。

 

真是看不出他也有這面，Nero想。見到了一向優雅的詩人不怎麼優雅的那面，讓Nero忍不住想笑，他曾以為眼前這人不會有幼稚的那面，現在看來，對方的玩心並不小於他。

 

抽出馬克筆在背後題字： **懂得堅持的聰明人──5/20**

「……你是不是以為我沒看過你的那本書。」Nero說，這人在拐著彎罵他傻子呢。本想一巴掌將溶了二分之一的甜筒拍對方臉上，卻在看到那人對著照片笑的一臉得意後，緩緩將甜筒乖乖塞回對方手上，「再不吃就沒得吃了。」他嘟噥。

 

**──** **他笑起來居然還挺好看。**

他們又花了一點時間拍攝大貓追逐鳥兒（這次不是Griffon）、成堆綁在攤販上的氣球、油漆斑駁的紅磚牆（「這叫寂寥之美。」V說，Nero決定不去反駁他。）、路邊的街頭塗鴉。

 

「V，你應該是照點對你有紀念意義的，記住底片不是無限的。」Nero在V試圖拍鴿子啄玉米時出聲提醒。V像是沒看過這個世界似的，好玩之心被點燃後，一切都充滿了好奇，這邊拍那邊照的，他帶來的一包底片很快就只剩最後一張。

 

聞言，V從相機後探出了他如碧潭般深綠的眼，偏著頭想了想，點點頭──

 

 **喀擦** 。

 

──他又對Nero照了一張相。

 

「你真的有在聽我說話嗎。」望著把相片抽出來搧涼，等待顯像的一米八寶寶，Nero感覺頭有些疼，還想唸幾句，卻被遞到眼前的相紙給堵了回去。

 

經過半天的東奔西走，黃昏下的他看起來有些累了，靠著牆小憩，暖光將他的影子拖得好長。也許就是太過放鬆，一個沒注意，就被霸占相機的人給將影像鎖進相紙裡。

 

「光線很好看。」V說，嘴角一貫的向右翹起，他將相紙與筆一同遞給他，「簽個名吧大明星。」

 

要明星簽名的話那得是簽在正面，你翻背面給我做什麼呢。抱怨歸抱怨，Nero還是在上頭簽了字，還不忘留下日期，看起來還真有那麼幾分明星簽名的味道。

 

遠方鐘樓傳來整點報時的聲音，傍晚五點。

 

「該死，這麼晚了？」猛的跳了起來，這才想起今天輪到自己買晚餐的Nero一把將手上的東西塞到V的懷裡，「抱歉，我先走了。」他說，往地鐵站的方向跑去，卻在人還沒拐過轉角，又一個急迴轉，跑回V面前。

 

「明天同一時間？我會帶新的底片給你的。」他問，見V既不點頭也不搖頭，急著趕車的Nero有些不耐煩，又催問了一次，看到他點頭才放心跑走，這次真是一溜煙就不見人影了。

 

『你明天真的還要來嗎？』Griffon問，見V還真點頭，哀叫了幾聲。今天大概是他鳥生中被拐著拍照最多次的一天了，一想到明天有可能再來一次，他都不知被氣掉了幾根羽毛。

 

 **行，主子開心就好。** 回歸成V身上的刺青前，Griffon如此想道。

 

V將那台相機與照片一同收進了背包，小心翼翼的將他們疊好、安放，生怕折到任何一角。其中一張照片引起了他的注意：那是他自己。

 

那是他看Griffon給狗追時，被 **某人** 照下的。畫面上的他，自他有記憶以來，或許是第一次這麼笑──毫無包袱，眼角很自然地瞇起，手輕搭在銀杖上，看著某個方位（那個方位取決於Griffon被追到了哪裡），露齒而笑。

 

翻到背面，上頭寫著：多笑一點不會死，大詩人。

 

撫著那張照片，V覺得自己的心中塞進了一些本來不應該有的東西，但那感覺並不令人討厭，暖暖的，像是夏季來臨前的春陽。

 

他可能有些期待明天了。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

_黑髮詩人看著還立在後方試圖尋找平衡點的白髮男孩，氣勢很足，可腳上的發抖出賣了他。_

_竊笑了兩秒，他毫不猶豫地按下了快門： **野鹿四處漫遊──5/27**_

 

＊＊＊

****

「Trish，你覺得Nero是不是戀愛了？」

 

「有可能。Nico認為呢？」

 

「絕對是，我賭一包菸。」

 

DMC事務所的第二把交椅已經好幾天都往外跑了，要說那勤快，平時出任務也沒這麼興致高昂過。

 

撇除有案件的日子，一旦在無案可接的日子出門，那都得是早出晚歸，早上連「我出門了」的尾音都還沒落下，人就不見了；晚餐前年輕獵人會準時推開事務所大門，但臉上總是帶著神秘的微笑。

 

他們家的大男孩也會謳歌青春了。

 

三位女子點點頭，對彼此露出一個欣慰的笑容。

 

 

 

 

匆匆步出地鐵站，果不其然看到V已經等在那裡了。

 

魔獸使總是比白髮獵人早一些到會合地點，興許是為了打發等待的時間，V會利用這段空檔多翻幾頁的書，或是像現在，在光線與技術都沒人指導的情況下多拍了幾張失焦的照片。

 

兒童的笑鬧聲時不時從耳邊傳來，帶著熱氣的風吹在兩人的臉上，紅墓市特有的潮濕空氣讓他們的肌膚都有些黏膩。

 

苦笑著接過那幾張相紙，V的拍照主題相當不固定，小狗、街頭藝人、拉著紅氣球的小女孩、緊抱著小嬰兒走過的女士、快速飛過而導致相片上呈現出來是一團模糊的、看起來應該是麻雀的東西。

 

「你玩得很開心啊。」將相片放回對方的背包中（這個背包已經在他半自願的情況下成為對方的東西了），還替對方整理了一下裡面已經開始凌亂的一疊相紙──也許下次幫他買本相簿吧，他想──「我們今天要去的地方可能沒什麼讓你拍的，你就當是來體驗的吧。」

 

Nero今天拉著V前來的場所是滑冰場。前幾日問黑髮詩人可曾來過這類地點，毫不意外的見對方搖搖頭。一邊納悶對方的童年到底是怎麼過的，他於兩日前買好了入場票券，還調查了初學者的教導方式，整夜調查的結果，就是隔天砍殺惡魔的Stylish評價怎樣都上不了SSS。

 

脫下身上的大衣不由分說地往對方身上套，暗自腹誹難道這人就沒有其他衣服了？「穿上，你會需要的。」Nero說，並強硬的箝住對方欲剝下大衣還給他的手腕。

 

入場的人潮不是很多，將對方領進略顯昏暗的館內，Nero很得意地看到黑髮詩人的眼睛瞬間因驚喜而微微睜大，雙唇微張，像是看到了最新奇的玩具被放到自己眼前的小孩。

 

偏頭看了Nero一眼，似是在徵求Nero的同意，見Nero點點頭，V走上前，在寫著「請勿奔跑」的欄杆前停了下來。另一側是有別於外面的世界，結著霧氣的冰面在因銳利的冰刀而留下了一道道被高速切過的白痕，環顧四週，玻璃打造的窗將太陽的熱情很好的隔絕在了外面，卻阻止不了暖光自兩旁流淌至冰面上，閃耀出一片璀璨。

 

「……哇。」詩人說，暗綠的眼中襯著一抹暖黃，像是湖面上映著月光，柔柔的、靜靜的在眸中綻放。

 

「以第一次來滑冰館的人來說，你的反應還挺小的，我還以為你會唸個詩什麼的。」見到詩人難得坦率的一面，Nero忍不住笑了出來，詩人可能沒有意識到，他剛剛盯著場內滑冰者的眼神，是毫無掩飾的純粹。

 

他不知道黑髮詩人的童年如何──那人似乎什麼都沒經歷過，對所有他已習以為常的事物感到好奇，對以他來說是毫無新意的東西感到驚訝，幾天前，他甚至連相機都不會用。

 

或許我應該早點帶他來的。Nero跟上前去，在對方開始喊冷前，將大衣的拉鍊一把給拉到頂。

 

 

 

 

 

事實證明，會溜滑板（成分：100%的Shadow）的人，滑冰上手的速度也不會慢。本來想著要帶新手的人，不知不覺被趕上，然後超越，等Nero注意到時，那個披著他藍大衣的人已經遠遠滑在他前頭。 **不公平** ，他想，要是他也能有個隨時隨地讓他練習的東西，如今與V競速的人就是他，而不是路邊隨便哪個小孩。或許他該去買些器材來加強自己的技術，比如說另一個滑板，最好還要能飛。

 

去拜託Nico替他發明些什麼好了，有隻火箭手臂聽起來挺不錯的。

 

正當他還在想著義手要加裝幾個噴射引擎時，前方的騷動讓他回了神──黑髮詩人不知為何突然失去平衡，往前踉蹌幾步，很不巧的跌往鐵製的扶手，匡噹一聲，伴隨著什麼東西被撞到的悶響，詩人撫著額頭、一手靠著欄杆滑坐而下，頭側的黑髮遮住了他的表情，但從粗重的喘息聲聽來，V，很痛。

 

急忙上前，強硬的剝下了那人還捂在額上的手，一條被劃開的鮮紅口子在對方的額上留下了怵目驚心的紅痕，還在不住地往外冒著血珠。阻止了詩人想抬手去擦的動作，Nero飛快的從趕來的醫護員手上抽過毛巾，壓在V仍淌著鮮紅的傷口上。

 

也許因為疼，V反射性往後動了下，Nero連忙壓住對方欲後退的頭，「忍耐一下。」他低聲說。對方很聽話，並沒有再做什麼大動作，只是用五指在冰面上刨出了幾乎看不見的五道水痕，指間因用力而泛白。

 

「起得來嗎？」Nero問，聽V輕輕回答一聲可以，他撐著人站起來，望向還一臉擔憂的醫護員，「請給我們一個私人空間。」

 

 

 

 

 

「你本來滑的好好的，怎麼就突然摔倒了？」白髮男孩說，將消毒酒精倒上棉花球，生怕一個手抖戳歪了，屏氣凝神，貼上還很濕潤的血口子上，不意外的聽到對方悶在喉頭一聲的痛呼，雙眼因刺痛而微瞇，「別動啊。」

 

忍著額上傳來的刺痛，「我一時沒站穩，就摔了。」黑髮詩人回答道，手揉了揉因擔憂而自主現身的兩位魔寵。一向聒噪的藍色大鳥沒說話，只是用難以判讀情緒的三對金瞳瞪著他的主人。

 

「上一秒還站的直挺挺的人突然平地摔？你是不是以為我很好騙。」那人失去平衡前，就像是雙腿突然失去力氣一般，整個人重心忽地向前傾，要不是V及時用手撐上欄杆做緩衝，這道甫止血的口子可能還會更深。

 

翻了翻員工提供的醫藥箱，帶著有些尷尬的表情，從最底層拿出兩條畫著小花的創可貼，「這是唯一的圖案了。」他說，並將小花們貼上了對方的額頭。

 

道了謝，黑髮詩人看向還盯著他不放的男孩，想起自己還沒回答男孩的問題。他沉默了會兒，像是在思考該如何開口，「身體突然使不上力，等我來得及做出反應時，我已經開始流血了。」他慢慢的說。

 

這聽起來不是什麼正常的現象。「這跟你之前說『醫生也治不好的病』有關連嗎？」Nero問，他可沒忘眼前這人是個弱身骨，與其戰鬥時所展現出的強大戰鬥力形成極端的對比， **脆弱而凌厲** ，他想。黑髮詩人哽了一下，像是沒料到他會這麼問，V抬起頭，微微頷首，算是默認。

 

嘆口氣，Nero站起身來，「你家在哪？我送你回去吧。」

 

「我家？」

 

「是啊，狀態不好就別撐了，回家休息才是要緊事，明日我直接去你家找你就行。」

 

「……」

 

「──怎麼了？」詩人的沉默讓他皺起眉，「你不要跟我說你都睡公園沒有家啊。」半開玩笑的說，見對方面有難色地回望他，不安在Nero心底漸漸成形，「你，我是說，呃， **不會吧？** 」

 

「……嗯。」

 

抱著頭，白髮男孩滿臉不可置信， **一個病人、一個禮拜、著衣單薄在外面亂跑！？** 「F*CK！你今晚跟我回家！」男孩喊，全然不顧一旁的大貓與雷鳥正同時以不甚友善的眼神打量他，「我房間床不大，但整體空間絕對比公園舒服，塞一個你再躺一個我肯定沒問題，還有熱水澡讓你洗！」

 

男孩的大反應讓黑髮詩人也一時愣住。看著男孩極力向他推廣自己的房間，以及全力貶低公園的長椅，同時宣揚熱水器是人類史上的偉大發明之一，V挑起眉，微微揚起嘴角，「我可以理解你在邀我回家過夜嗎？」

 

「啊？我當然是在邀你回家！你今晚就睡我的床──欸、等一下、不對、等等、呃、那個──」氣勢十足地喊出前半句，卻發現好像有些不太對勁的男孩猛地掐滅了他剛在腦前葉點燃的小火苗，意識到好像做了什麼奇怪的、但又好像沒那麼奇怪的發言，年輕氣盛的惡魔獵人覺得腦袋有些混亂。

 

「總之！」Nero決定不去理顱骨裡那團正在沸騰的漿糊，強硬地做了總結，「你今天起不准睡公園！」

 

 

 

 

 

事務所的第一把交椅仍在外出公差，但這並不妨礙事務所的運營。Nero推開大門時，大廳依然燈火通明。

 

「這不是神秘的委託人嗎？」美麗的惡魔、行走的軍火庫與武器藝術家看向跟在Nero身後的黑髮人，交換了彼此的眼神，對他們前委託人突然的登門拜訪毫無頭緒。

 

將欲往外走的詩人一把拉回來，「V這段時間就住我房間。」Nero說，語氣是不容反駁的堅定，「上樓，右手邊走廊走到底的那間就是浴室，倒數第二間則是我房間。」回過頭對神情還有些尷尬的V指了路，待走廊盡頭傳來輕輕的關門聲，三位女士馬上炮如連珠地對白髮男孩展開攻勢。

 

「他怎麼會來？」

 

「因為我帶他來？」

 

「你說要讓他過夜？」

 

「有很多原因的啦……」

 

「你們上幾壘了？」

 

 **「去你的Nico你給我滾出去再抽那個肺葉殺手行嗎？」** 大概是被Nico毫無邏輯的問話給激的，男孩漲紅了一張臉，連耳尖都染上了一抹赤色。

 

Nero沒好氣的將捲髮女孩刻意吹往他臉上的菸撥遠，但阻擋不了其他兩位年長女子的趁勝追擊。金髮惡魔噙笑不語，眼神卻是寫著 **哎呀今晚月色真美** 。

 

異色瞳的短髮女子笑的幅度更大一些，連牙齒都露了出來，「看來那位」指指樓上「就是你」又指了指Nero「常跑外頭的原因？」最後用大拇指比向了已緊閉的事務所大門，Lady的眼神看起來一點都不像淑女，事實上，更像頭即將撲上來的狼。

 

泡進浴缸，完全無法得知樓下正在上演審問戲碼的V將身子完全沉進水中，忍著眼睛進水的不適感，硬是將雙眸在水中睜了開來。水面因他的動作掀起陣漣漪，算不上大的浴室飄著熱水帶來的霧氣，他從水中伸出手，看著自己的指尖── **一道裂痕** 。想必額上的傷口太過猙獰，很好的幫V向男孩掩飾了手上這難以察覺的小異狀。

 

時間已經開始倒數，明明知道不該跟男孩扯上太多關係， **你這樣到最後會走不開的，V** 。早在第一張照片被照下之時，Griffon便提出了牠的擔憂。一個行將就木之人，還想看看這世界、留下什麼最後的回憶，本就是可笑之舉。

 

出生的意義隨著Urizen的落敗而被蠻橫地拔去，失去目標的他，想著用最後的一段時間去看看這個亂七八糟的人間，試圖讓他如蜉蝣般短暫的人生添上一點虛晃的色彩、為自己的生命譜上一些不那麼空洞的音符。

 

缺氧使眼前的光景開始模糊起來，胸腔是針刺般地疼，使力讓自己脫離水面，V將頭後靠在陶瓷材質的浴缸邊緣上，濕透的黑髮黏在後頸，一部分貼在他的面頰上，透過水蒸氣，望著浴室內唯一的那張鏡子，蒼白、纖瘦、狼狽不堪。

 

他享受戰鬥，愛極了那份在鋼索上行走的刺激感，心臟的每一下跳動，都是在大聲的說「我還活著！」；每一次處決，都是他又一次活下來的證據，說明他不是弱者，他足夠強大。

 

他渴望力量，但諷刺的是，他正在失去他本就所剩不多的力量。然而那個善良的男孩，Nero，身上有著窮盡V這一生也無法到手的那份盼望。白髮對那男孩來說，是Sparda家族的象徵，而對他而言，則是無力的證明。

 

「可惡。」黑髮詩人小小聲地說，音量極輕，甚至無法在浴室內引起回音。

 

 

 

 

 

「吹風機在桌上──我靠你就這樣對待傷口！？」縮回房間避難的Nero從床上跳了起來，原本拿在手中閱讀的漫畫雜誌從掌心滑下，與吃到一半的洋芋片一同摔到地上。

 

粗暴地拿過還披在對方那頭溼髮上的毛巾，把人按到床邊坐下，小心翼翼的、以最輕柔的動作將附在小花創可貼上的水珠吸乾，「別以為你長得好看就可以這樣亂來，留下疤痕可有你懊惱的了。」皺著眉，Nero不大開心的對那個還在滴著水的黑髮詩人說道，這人真不怕感冒？

 

瞄了已經自動轉成擦髮模式的男孩一眼，「所以，你覺得我長得好看嗎？」V問，雙手疊在膝上坐得乖巧，然而吐出來的話卻像──Nero不知道這麼形容對不對，但他實在是一時想不到其他更好的詞了──小惡魔一般，兩片唇的彎起的幅度像一道新月躍上臉頰，眼中閃著明顯是捉弄的光芒。

 

本可以將V的問句當作玩笑話糊弄過去，可不知怎的，Nero卻燒燙了一張臉。想起剛剛在樓下被逼問的過程（這提醒了Nero，以後千萬別惹女孩們，尤其是她們聊起八卦的時候），他摀住臉，好半晌才發出一聲悶悶的「嗯。」

 

「這樣啊。」伸出手，像是要摸上那頭灰白短髮，卻在指尖即將碰上髮頂的瞬間停了下來。沒有預料之中的掌心撫上髮旋，Nero有些莫名的看那人將紋著墨黑的手臂放了回去，「謝謝。」黑髮詩人說，「我很開心」。

 

 **但你的反應可讓我不是很開心啊。** 不是很想承認剛剛真有那麼一點期待被揉亂他本就不整齊的髮，掩飾性的將被染上濕潤的毛巾拿起，「我去晾毛巾啊。」Nero說，以腳程稍嫌快了的速度步出房門。

 

於是臥房恢復寧靜──至少在現實世界裡是的。

 

『我親愛的莎士比亞，你真要把最後的日子浪費在這男孩身上嗎？』

 

「我不覺得這是浪費。」

 

『我以為你討厭Dante，但你不討厭他的兒子？*』

 

「Nero比那愚蠢的傢伙聰明多了，他連算術都比Dante好。」

 

『是是是，你連語氣都開始袒護他了，你有沒有注意到，V，你對那男孩的上心度已經開始超過你所能掌控的範圍了？再陷下去你會──』

 

「閉嘴，Griffon。」砰的一聲躺上床（Nero幫他準備了一個枕頭，上面寫著 **NO** ），強制切斷了精神世界的雙方連結，腦海恢復寂靜，V以結構已逐漸從內部開裂的手背，輕搭上額前那還有些水氣的創可貼，「我不會讓它發生的。」

 

從擱在床邊的背包中拿出於滑冰場悄悄拍下的照片──遠落在他後方的男孩腳上還微顫著，雙手下意識的張開，試圖找尋一個足以支撐他不必用身上的毛衣去擦冰面的平衡點，眼神專注，然而表情卻帶了些惱怒。

 

黑髮詩人將它折成一架特別小的紙飛機，從還敞著的窗口扔了出去。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：我認為遊戲中Vergil如果不知道Nero是他兒子的話，V應該也不會知道……吧？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一本相簿與幾張相片的故事，或許還有一支舞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設如山，複健自我滿足向。Bug與OOC皆屬於我。
> 
> ※歌詞引用了Elvis Presley的《Can't Help Falling in Love》

＊＊＊

 

**_它任意飛翔，無法無天，打破一切思想上的鎖鏈。──5/30_ **

 

＊＊＊

 

「我要撕了。」

 

「嗯。」

 

仔細剝下已經開始褪色的創可貼，Nero連大氣都不敢喘，生怕一個用力就扯痛了對方。貼布下的傷口已經開始癒合，那日的血跡早全數洗去，也許還加上了Nero三日來的細心照顧──多虧了孤兒院的經歷，Nero向來擅長這些事──原本猙獰可怖的傷口收的很乾淨，只留下一道長且暗紅的痂。比他預想的好多了，Nero想。

 

「疼嗎？」他問，見黑髮詩人搖搖頭，他一臉不信任的輕戳那道傷口，果不其然的聽到一聲從牙關中漏出的嘶氣聲，「還裝呢。換個藥再出門，你就乖點吧。」拿取棉花棒沾了些藥膏，在對方下意識閉起眼簾的期間進行了上藥動作。

 

 **他睫毛可真長，像兩片蝶翼──咦？** 心底突然出現的聲音讓正在上藥的人手一歪，瞬間加大的力道讓那個還乖乖坐在床沿的人微微向後傾倒，眼明手快的將人拉回來，開玩笑，再倒下去撞出另一個傷口，怕是連Nightmare也不會原諒他了。

 

在沒有預警的情況下被推倒（雖然正確來說是戳倒），又被猛的拉回來的詩人顯然還沒回過神來，他先是看看對他吐舌一臉抱歉的Nero，再將目光轉向還被箝住的手腕，「啊，那個，抱歉我太大力了。」男孩像是被電到似的瞬間放開了手，看到V手腕上的一圈紅痕，在心底暗自懊惱，他都忘了自己算是力氣相當大的人了。

 

木木地說沒關係、不要緊，還撫著手腕的V陷入了某種Nero也不明白的沉思。 **不會吧，我真那麼用力嗎** ，白髮男孩緊張地將身體湊近對方，就怕詩人那骨節分明的手腕被他捏傷了，但詩人動作比他更快，將手嗖地收到背後，「我沒事，你還沒幫我上完藥吧？」

 

啊，對。

 

顯然是忘了原本目的的Nero從口袋掏出創可貼（小恐龍圖案的，嘴裡還噴著火苗），貼上已經乾的差不多的藥膏處，「好啦，過幾天再換一次藥，你就能恢復那個帥氣的憂鬱詩人啦。」

 

拎起還堆在床角的藍大衣，以及裝有相機的那只布背包，往房門口走幾步，發現詩人還坐在床上，「V？還好嗎？」

 

「你先下去，我馬上來。」擺擺手，見男孩點點頭先行一步後，黑髮詩人才舉起一直藏在背後的手腕──網狀的裂縫自指尖開始蔓延，穿過掌心、直至手腕處，相信再過不久，這道裂痕便會攀上他的肩頭，橫過他的頸項，最後連面頰都無法倖免。

 

惡化的速度比他想像的快太多了。他已經可以想像他的末路，化為一地的粉塵，若運氣再差一些，也許一陣風過後，他連曾存在過的痕跡都不會留下。

 

他可能有些羨慕迎風而生的蒲公英了。

 

 

 

 

 

孤兒院的環境相當清幽。

 

「V，幫我拿把這籃床單拿去洗好嗎？」決定解救顯然難以應付小孩好奇眼光的黑髮詩人，Nero出聲喚了還被困在小孩堆中間的V，「真是抱歉，」他輕聲說，「他們沒看過像你這樣的人……刺青對他們來說還是非常新奇的。」

 

「沒關係，我了解。」接過那籃沉重的床單，V搖搖頭表示不在意，被小孩團團包圍的感覺是不太好受，但不可否認的，看到年紀尚輕的他們臉上仍然純真的笑容，讓他以為早被遺忘在時間洪流中的一些事物浮上了心頭。「我想我並不排斥小孩」，他說，並對Nero略為睜大眼的反應感到好笑。

 

他們之所以在這裡被小孩玩，起因是Kyrie的電話於昨晚打來的一通電話：『抱歉Nero，我明早必須出一趟遠門，在我回來前，能不能請你……』

 

點點頭，想也沒多想便答應了義姊的請求，望向剛刷洗完Shadow的黑髮詩人（那可是個大工程──貓類不喜歡洗澡的特性似乎是不分品種的），思考了半晌，「Kyrie，明天我想帶一個朋友過去行嗎？……啊，不，不是Nico，是我最近認識的人……嗯，那明天請跟孩子們說我會帶個同伴過去了。」

 

白髮男孩掛上電話，用掉兩條浴巾去擦大黑貓的詩人便回過頭，「明天要出門嗎？」他問，並一把抓住試圖逃離吹風機的Shadow。

 

「是啊，我們要當保姆了，還是很多人的保姆。」幫人拉住不安分的大貓，也開始摸透大貓個性的Nero很輕鬆的便把Shadow推回詩人面前，「你喜歡小孩嗎？」

 

皺著眉，也拿不準自己喜不喜歡的V有些苦惱。 **「那人」** 是不喜歡，可詩人自己本身從未照顧過人類的幼崽，只知道他們軟綿綿的，心煩就哭、不心煩也哭，極度挑食，還有著能扯斷理智線的驚人功力。

 

以上印象來自那位傳奇的惡魔獵人。

 

「我不確定。」好半晌，詩人才緩緩說道。被熱風吹得毛都澎起來的黑貓已被他收回墨紋中，失去兩臂中能擁抱的對象，V轉而抱住Nero遞過來的那個NO枕頭（或許詩人沒有意識到他總是喜歡抱著些什麼，可Nero注意到了），下巴枕在枕頭上緣，聳聳肩，「也許我要見到才能跟你說答案。」詩人說。

 

然後隔天給出的答案是 **不排斥** 。

 

以為V會被小孩煩得失去耐性的Nero確實有些驚訝，他知道V的脾氣不差，但對於安靜是有絕對的偏好。詩人會在Nico用大音響放搖滾樂時蹙緊了眉頭，或是惡魔對他大嚷時摀住耳朵，並毫不客氣的讓他兩隻魔寵直接進入自動攻擊模式。「我以為你會……我是說，呃，直接把小孩推開什麼的，先說我是沒惡意的喔。」Nero說。

 

艱困的空出一隻手，來揉揉另一個對他身上的紋路表示好奇的孩子的髮，V笑的幅度並不大，但眼神中是十足的笑意，「我也很驚訝我不討厭他們，我想，他們讓我想起了我的孩童時期。」

 

「你有孩童時期？」上前扶住已經開始傾斜的洗衣籃，乾脆直接幫人提重物的Nero讓孩子們留在室內，與黑髮詩人一同步向曬衣場，「我從沒聽你說過你小時候的樣子。」

 

「我只是沒說過，不代表我沒有。」忍不住發笑，V斜了一眼發言單純的男孩，已經走曬衣架旁的他們從籃中拿出一張張已洗乾淨的床單，「我小時候住在很大的房子裡，與媽媽、弟弟一起住。」

 

「你還有弟弟？是怎麼樣的人？」

 

「……呵呵。」

 

「什麼啊？」詩人的冷笑讓他不明所以，是指他弟弟的評價只能讓人呵呵兩聲，還是指其實他根本就不想評論弟弟了？「那媽媽呢？」

 

「……說實話，我對她的印象已經很模糊了。」將床單夾上曬衣繩，飄起的床單遮住了彼此的面容，Nero試著去聽清黑髮詩人的情緒，但過於平淡的語氣讓他很難去判讀此刻詩人臉上是什麼表情，「她是個很溫柔、很溫柔的人。

 

「她的身上總是有著淡淡的花香，是紅山茶花，我們曾經種了好多朵。我弟弟喜歡把它們摘下，在媽媽起床前偷偷插進床頭的花瓶裡，就好像它從來不曾凋謝一樣。

 

「她的聲音很好聽。我弟弟喜歡聽故事，而我更喜歡聽詩歌，所以她一三五念故事，二四六唸詩詞，而星期天，就換我們念給媽媽聽。我弟弟不擅長應付那些文字，所以我們總是在星期天的早晨，一字一句的校正彼此的發音──雖然我糾正他的次數多很多。

 

「在我們念書給媽媽聽的時候，她會笑得很開心，並且揉揉我們的頭。然後我們會一起睡覺，直到早晨來臨，一朵新花又出現在床頭。」

 

「你知道嗎，」掀開擋在中間的床單，幫詩人拿下不小心黏在頭上的樹葉，被那人語氣所感染的Nero也不知不覺笑了起來，「你說到你家人的時候，你臉上出現的表情，是我目前看過最柔和的。你很愛他們吧。」

 

「……我想，我的確是愛他們的。」

 

「你想？」

 

「……嗯。」吸氣並張了張口，像是想說些什麼，然而好幾秒過去，仍是沒有讓任何音節滾過舌尖，V閉上唇，只用了一聲喉音回答了Nero。

 

氣氛突然有些凝重。

 

直覺黑髮詩人的似乎情緒低落了下去，有些不知所措的Nero搜索枯腸，試圖找些什麼話題來打破沉默。他看著一排排飄揚在空中的乾淨床單，隨手扯下一條，「嘿V！」他喊，在那人抬起頭來時，猛的將床單罩在詩人身上。

 

喀擦。

 

「──？」還未進入到狀況內的詩人一臉茫然，只知道白髮男孩在他還困在床單內的那瞬間掏出了相機，並迅速的按下了快門。

 

相機吐出來的底片上映著一隻床單怪正跳著奇怪的舞蹈，一邊向鏡頭撲過來。「不錯喔，你應該將這張裱框起來。」笑著把底片抽遠，跳躍力與腳程都比V快的他一下子就退到了V五步遠以外的地方，看著那人果真眼神亮了起來，覺得計畫成功的Nero只覺得心底得意，沒注意到那人用Shadow衝了過來，一時反應不及的他一個踉蹌往後栽，收不住腳的詩人則是往前撲，他們雙雙滾到了草地上。

 

被壓倒的Nero急忙捏住了照片，可撐在他身上的那人動作更快，「Griffon！」他喊，一隻鳥兒從詩人身上竄出，一把叼走了照片，並在空中嘲笑似的繞著他轉圈。

 

吐了口大氣，搶不回照片的Nero這時才看清了他們現在的姿勢：那人手撐在他的胸膛上，雙膝分別壓著他的腿根。詩人臉上是奔跑過的緋紅，在本就蒼白些的面頰上暈出一點健康的血氣，一臉洋洋得意的樣子，完全不在乎其實他用的手段可說是相當卑鄙。

 

其實卑鄙不卑鄙Nero已經沒那麼在乎了，他現在更關心的是他開始覺得空氣有些燥熱的問題。V不重，以男性來說更算的上是輕盈，可Nero覺得胸膛被壓得喘不過氣，心跳一下下的撞在肋骨上，以至於他漲紅了整張臉，下意識伸出去接住那人身子的手鬆也不是，收緊也不是，卡在空中進退兩難。

 

**玫瑰是紅的，紫羅蘭是紫的，太陽是閃亮的，Nero的臉是燙的。**

「……噢。」見Nero將臉憋成了一顆特別新鮮的番茄，才注意到姿勢有些不妥的黑髮詩人趕緊爬了起來，讓大鳥停回手臂上，眼睛盯著空中的第72片白雲，「抱歉。」他低聲說。

 

站起身，拍拍身上的草，眼睛數著腳邊第18隻螞蟻，「沒關係，我不介意。」Nero木木的回答。胸前的餘溫還在，那人體溫並不高，在悶熱的夏季前夕摸起來很是舒爽，相較於Nero，昨晚的沐浴乳香因為偏涼的身子被很好的保存了下來──爽身粉香，是Nero很喜歡的味道。

 

目送提著洗衣籃的詩人快步離去，DMC事務所的第二把交椅將目擊了整場事故的無辜床單摀在臉上，「去他媽的不會吧啊啊啊啊──」他大叫。感謝細緻的人造纖維，讓他的聲音得以悶在柔軟的布料裡，而不是讓全孤兒院的小孩都知道他們的Nero大哥哥有了緋紅女王與湛藍玫瑰以外的感情投射對象。

 

 

 

 

 

圖書室位於孤兒院的頂樓，占了將近一半的樓層面積，因此整理工作總是最麻煩的。

 

試著將書架上排序凌亂的書重新排列，好不容易抽出一本厚度大概有字典那麼厚的書，朝上方的吹了吹，揚起的灰塵讓Nero乾咳了好一陣。失去厚書的支撐，立在隔壁的本子應聲倒下。

 

是一本相簿。

 

好奇心被勾起，伸手將它取下的Nero隨意翻了幾頁，卻發現裡面空空如也，除了封面有些舊之外，幾乎能算全新。「V？過來一下。」朝向在樓下大廳裡為孩子們表演掌中偶劇（由迷你Nightmare擔任男主角、女主角、反派及配角）的V喚了一聲，待黑髮詩人推開圖書室的門板，便舉起那本空相冊，「這給你吧。」Nero說。

 

「相簿？」

 

「嗯，我想是我以前留下的，八成是Kyrie替我收起來了，沒想到卻被混進了書堆裡。我小時候總想著要記錄些什麼，但發生了太多事所以……總之，你就拿去用吧。」不容分說的將那本相簿塞進對方手裡，「總是帶著一疊照片也不方便吧？放本子裡也比較容易保存，你就別拒絕了。」

 

從布質背包中那出那疊被細心捆好的相紙，一張張放進相簿裡，還不忘嘲笑對方哪張手抖導致模糊了，或是光圈調歪導致過曝了，但看到不錯的，白髮男孩倒也會直率地給予讚美，「這張很棒欸。」他說，將手中的相片遞到黑髮詩人面前。

 

那是他們在滑冰前兩天去的景點。莊嚴的教堂四周以花窗玻璃作為裝飾，窗外的陽光透過琉璃映進哥特式大廳，在禮讚台的石像上烙下水晶般的剪影。基於紅墓市的特殊地理位置與傳說，立在中央的雕像有別於其他教堂的天使或聖母像，而是──

 

「浮士德。」從Nero手中接過照片，V用指尖細細描繪相紙中的雕像，靜靜說道，「為了追求無限的知識與力量，不惜與惡魔做交易，以自身靈魂作為代價，經歷愛恨、歡愉、痛苦，於生命的最終領悟人生意義。」像是唸故事一般，V將語調控制得很有技巧，高低起伏，抑揚頓挫，「──多麼可悲。」 一句話作了總結，語氣驟然降到谷底。

 

突然的低音，讓Nero轉向以晦暗不明的眼神望著相片的詩人，「怎麼了？」他問，皺著眉看著V死死捏著那張照片，一手拖著腮，嘴角揚起，但卻讓人明顯感受到那絕非愉快的笑容，而是冷冷的譏笑。「窮盡一生追求力量，直到生命終章才領悟了生命的意義，不覺得很可笑嗎。」

 

「──但，總比從來沒有體悟過人生意義來得好不是嗎？」搔搔後腦，也不是很明白V突如其來的情緒變化，Nero只能硬著頭皮，將自己所想給化為文字，「既使一開始便行了錯誤的棋，兜兜轉轉，人生旅途跌跌撞撞，但能在生命的最終理解了降生於世的意義，對於浮士德來說，也是一種救贖吧。」

 

「……你是這麼認為的？」

 

「說真的我不是很懂文學，那些神話啦寓言啦，我也僅僅聽過而已，沒有再去深入思考背後的涵義。但，」輕輕掰開V緊握的手指，小心抽走那張已經有點被捏皺的相紙，盡可能撫平它的Nero頭也不抬，「如果我是浮士德，也許我會在躺下前，當著梅菲斯特的面大笑，『哈！我贏了！我這一生過得超他媽精彩！』，然後心滿意足地死去。」

 

「……哈。」

 

「什麼啦，我可是很認真欸。」聽到輕笑聲，Nero不滿地扁扁嘴，揚起頭顱想白那人一眼，卻意外看到黑髮詩人用手遮住上半張臉，仰著頭笑著，唇角漾著一抹瘋狂，「呃，V？」他不確定地問，用手拍拍那個從照片拿出的那瞬間，情緒起伏就有些大的詩人。

 

大概是終於笑夠了，詩人放下摀著臉的手，一對綠眸因笑出的眼淚而閃著光，「抱歉，」他擦掉眼角擠出的水珠，「我只是覺得，認識你真好。」

 

「彼此彼此……？」好極了，他越發不懂詩人在想什麼了。皺著眉，不知如何反應才好的Nero將已被他撫平大半的照片塞進相簿裡，並壓緊了本子，試圖用簿子本身的重量將底片回復平整。

 

「Nero，你覺得我是好人嗎？」

 

「啊？你在說什麼，你還能是壞人嗎。」忙著將相片一張張塞進相簿裡的Nero斜了一眼趴在書桌上，只露出上半臉瞧著他的某人，想也不想就脫口而出，「比起這個，小詩人，你就不幫幫我嗎，你是不是以為你的攝影作品只有兩三張啊？」

 

「如果我告訴你，我曾做過很壞、很壞的事，你還會覺得我能夠被稱作好人嗎？」

 

「聽我說話啊喂……就算是聖經中的天使，也都曾幹過一兩件破事，你真以為自己是完人啦？」

 

「Nero。」

 

「又幹嘛？」

 

「謝謝。」

 

回頭瞧了一眼，趴在桌上的人將臉都埋進了臂彎裡，黑髮垂在頭側，眼睛輕輕閉上，從手臂間的縫隙，你能瞧見那眼緣上那兩片蝶翼微微顫動，像是在做極不安穩的夢──或是在裝睡。

 

喚了兩聲，見桌旁的那人動也不動，湊上前細聽，耳邊傳來均勻的呼吸聲。壓根不相信詩人有三秒入夢鄉的本事，本想上前戳戳臉頰玩，卻在指尖即將觸上V的前一刻停了下來。

 

「……真是被你打敗了。」對著空氣嘟噥，Nero脫下了身上那件大衣，輕手輕腳的蓋到那人身上，「結果做苦力的總是我。」他說，並將相簿收回布質背包中，與他隨身攜帶的詩集靠在一起。

 

轉身走開，將另一疊書堆放上架子，Nero沒看見的是，詩人在悄悄拉緊了披在身上的大衣，收緊了手臂，讓大衣更好的罩住他的身子，而藏在臂彎中的下半臉，嘴角不甚明顯往上揚了一些。

 

 

 

 

 

他是被遠方斷斷續續的樂音喚醒的。

 

想不到自己真的墜入夢國，黑髮詩人撐起頭來，走出圖書室，往樂音傳來的方向前進幾步，輕輕推開寫著「音樂室」的門板，視線的盡頭處立著一台留聲機，而白髮男孩就站在機器旁，手中拿著幾張黑膠唱片。

 

注意到身後傳來腳步聲，Nero對來人投以一個抱歉的眼神，「吵醒你了？」他說，拍拍那台有些老舊的留聲機，「我不知道這玩意兒的聲音能傳這麼遠。」

 

搖搖頭表示不要緊，抬眼看了看鐘，據他趴下的時間已過了約兩小時──他居然在陌生的環境睡了兩小時？

 

訝異於自己的鬆懈，V皺起眉頭， **這不像我** ，他想。

 

全然不知身旁人的心境變化，Nero舉起手中的幾張唱片，向V努努嘴，「我曾在雜誌上看過這些東西，『舊時代留下的藝術』，可惜的是我根本不知該如何用這些東西，棒針一放上去，音樂不到幾秒就停止了。」

 

「讓我來吧。」從男孩手中接過其中一張唱片，將它扣上留聲機，V轉動了幾下手把，黑膠唱盤便開始旋轉起來──這次沒有停下來。朝有些驚訝的男孩笑了一下，他輕輕將棒針架在唱片的最外圍。

 

音質帶著年代感的樂曲伴隨著低沉的男音從音管中流出，音樂室並不大，樂音很快的塞滿了整個空間。「嘿這首歌我聽過！」白髮男孩說，語氣高昂，「只不過節奏比這個快了很多，主唱聲音也更高亢些。」

 

「這裡的是原唱。」V將身子靠在牆上，瞇起眼，像是很享受似的，唇微微彎起，「很多時候，原唱總是最有味道的，不是嗎？」

 

「這我同意。」點點頭，雙手抱胸，隨著緩慢的旋律些微晃著身子，指尖跟著節拍的鼓點，有一下沒一下的在臂上點著，看了看身旁的人，又瞄瞄還在運轉的留聲機，「V，過來一下？」

 

「怎麼了？」

 

裝模作樣地將一隻手背在身後，微微屈膝，轉動另一隻手的手腕，掌平舉在胸前，「Shall we dance?」湛藍的眼珠閃著光，白髮男孩臉上漾著一抹調皮的笑，微微勾起手指，像在催促對方接受他的邀請。

 

在悠揚的樂聲中輕笑出聲，「我不知道你還會跳舞？」詩人說，不得不承認，男孩邀舞的動作一點也不正式，就連語氣都不夠端莊，但臉上的期盼神情讓你很難狠下心去拒絕他，有那麼幾秒，他真的考慮過直接握上那隻手。

 

沒想到對方會反問回來，其實只是順著氣氛衝動說出口的Nero此時覺得有些窘，「……我是不會。」他小聲地說，清楚感受到臉上的溫度越來越高，「只是看時機不錯，所以……」

 

看了眼恨不得把臉埋進毛衣與之融為一體的男孩，V咬著下唇，像是在思考什麼的沉默了半晌，接著走向留聲機，將已經往內移了一段的棒針重新在最外圍處立好，並按下了循環模式，讓旋律再一次流淌在空氣中。

 

「來吧，」向臉還有些紅的男孩伸出手，像是要教導對方正確禮儀，V將男孩剛剛的邀舞姿勢搬弄了一遍，連語氣都柔和了些，「願意與我共舞嗎？」

 

「什麼？我才剛剛說了我不會跳。」

 

「那你得更開心些，我可是不輕易教人的。」

 

V笑得很賊，Nero發誓他在詩人的眼中看到一道惡作劇的光，可不知怎麼的，他就是忍不住將手指扣上對方那細瘦的掌。

 

「把另一隻手放到我肩上。」摟住男孩的背，黑髮詩人低聲說，並在Nero猶豫著到底該不該碰觸他時笑出聲。Nero覺得有些委屈，他確定V玩他玩得很開心──可他並不討厭與V共舞的感覺。

 

也許是因為從未有過的近距離接觸，也或許是因為此刻如同上了發條般全速跳動的心臟，Nero覺得腦袋暈呼呼的。詩人將Nero借他的大衣放在了圖書室，只著無袖黑衣的他身體有些涼，可Nero卻有種他指尖下的捏著的肩頭就像熱鐵般滾燙的錯覺。

 

「右腳退一步。」詩人說，並往前踏了一步，Nero順著指示照做，腳步卻不住的有些浮，「你很緊張嗎？」V說，這次Nero不會再聽錯了，那人果真是在笑他，「這次左腳退一步，小心別跌倒了。」

 

_**Wise men say only fools rush in.** _

_**（智者說 只有傻子才會一頭熱的栽進去）** _

__

_**But I can't help falling in love with you.** _

_**（但我就是情不自禁的與你墜入愛河）** _

 

身體順著V的力道往左後方傾去，他們的距離好近，Nero幾乎能感覺到對方輕柔的氣息吹在自己臉上，午後的陽光透過窗戶灑進來，在詩人長長的睫毛下投照出一羽剪影。

 

V跳舞時表情總是愉悅的，不是面對惡魔時那驕傲無懼的嗤笑，而是……該怎麼形容呢？像是夏季來臨前的最後一抹春風，帶著一絲涼意，卻又不失溫暖。詩人噙著笑，用他的一對碧綠看向他的深藍，「這邊，用左腳為支點向右旋轉一圈。」

 

用著還有些不穩的腳步試著轉起身子，在他隨著離心力向後傾時，詩人將他拉了回來，並抬高手臂，藉著慣性力學讓白髮男孩從胳膊下的拱橋穿過。突然意識到什麼的Nero皺起了眉，「你讓我跳女步嗎？」

 

「誰讓你矮一些呢？」詩人說，將白髮男孩向後推了些，製造出一點距離，再上前一步拉近彼此，「我以為你到結束都不會發現。」

 

你也只高我不到一公分吧？沒好氣地在心底想，趁著詩人力道放鬆，他學以致用，改變了彼此的姿勢，將手摟在了對方後背上，迅速的將指頭穿進詩人的指縫，不給對方任何一點反應的機會。

 

抬起半邊眉毛，詩人望著因搶回領步權而洋洋得意的男孩，「現在是想成果驗收了？」他問，手輕輕搭上對方肩頭，一如剛剛教導男孩的姿勢，「我可沒教你男步啊。」

 

「融會貫通是學習的基本，你是不是太小瞧我的學習能力了？」隨著慢爵士的節奏搖晃身子，比起腦袋更擅長用身體學習的Nero對自己的肢體記憶很有信心。他踏前一步，對方也不再多說什麼，跟著旋律往後退了一步，腳尖輕旋，讓自己的身子順著地心引力倒去，並在男孩將他拉回時咯咯輕笑。

 

「笑什麼？」

 

「我只是驚訝，你做的比我想像中還好。」詩人說，男孩拉回舞伴的力氣控制的相當精準，既不是輕到拉不住，也不至於重得讓他一頭撞向男孩的胸膛，是讓人能安心將帶舞權交給他的力道。

 

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too.** _

_**（握住我的手 也握著我的一生）** _

__

_**For I can't help falling in love with you.** _

_**（因為我已情不自禁的愛上你）** _

V很瘦，你能透過他不寬厚的背摸到藏在皮下的兩塊蝴蝶骨，以及微微下凹的脊椎線，你甚至能順著那道凹下的線描繪他背上的骨節。攀在肩頭上的指頭修長細瘦，光滑的指甲上反透著窗外的光，彷彿連指尖都在發亮。

 

穿在對方身上的無袖風衣隨著他們的舞步輕晃著，黑色衣襬在詩人旋轉時翻起，像件最樸實無華的舞裙，可搭在那人身上卻又是那麼的合適；如鴉羽一般的髮順著他們的每一個動作在空中舞動，偶爾在拉近對方時輕掃到他臉上，癢癢的，像是蝴蝶用翅膀撫了他幾下。

 

與總是有些不健康的蒼白肌膚相比，V的唇是臉上除去那對眼眸以外最有生氣的部位。他見過對方在戰鬥結束時，捏著從販賣機敲出來的水瓶，就著瓶口輕啜幾口，在水的滋潤下恢復濕潤的朱紅色，讓他想……想……？

 

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea.** _

_**（就像河水理所當然是流向大海一樣）** _

__

_**Darling so it goes.** _

_**（親愛的，順其自然吧）** _

__

_**Some things are meant to be.** _

_**（有些事情就是這樣）** _

 

Nero幾乎確定了，他已經深深被這人吸引，從醫院的第一次會面、第一次攜手作戰、第一次拉著人出遊、第一次為了對方徹夜研究，好多好多個第一次，都花在了這人身上。

詩人的個性可說與他南轅北轍，他好動、他安靜；他與文雅扯不上邊、他與粗蠻完全絕緣；他對文學毫無概念，他對流行幾無所知。他們彼此所有的特質都充滿了衝突性，可也許就如同磁極一般，就是如此巨大的差異，讓他完全在這人身上敗下陣來。

 

「V……」他喚，將那人又拉近了些，看詩人略為歪頭，如潭水般綠的眸子透著些許疑惑。Nero閉上眼睛，掙扎了一陣子， **說吧！不，再等等吧！還是說吧！別啊！** 他覺得內心分成了兩派，一邊用八部合音唱著「Say it！」，另一邊則用黑死腔嚷著「Don't tell him！」

 

V看著眼前的男孩臉上情緒變化萬千，不時咬緊牙關，像是在天人交戰，摟在他背後的手指微微顫抖。好半晌，像是終於下定決心了，男孩睜開眼睛，「V，」他說，語氣慎重而緩慢，深吸了一口氣，神情如同上戰場般壯烈，「我接下來要做的事，如果你不能接受，隨時推開我都沒關係。」

 

「啊？」

 

幾乎是語音剛落的瞬間，V感到剛還摟著後背的手攀上了他的後頸，指尖輕觸著他的後腦，有些發顫的掌心貼上了他的肌膚，冰冷的金屬觸感透過皮膚的感受器傳上神經中樞。完好的那隻另一隻手因緊張而略為汗濕，遲疑地搭上他的腰，像是不敢出力，只在腰側輕輕扶著。

 

他了解男孩想做什麼了。  
  
他們的距離開始拉近，十公分。

 

 **他應該要拒絕的，他一開始就不該邀舞的** 。

 

八公分。

 

**不該答應男孩的過夜邀請的，不該與男孩去滑冰場的。**

五公分。

 

**不該去廣場等男孩的，不該接下那台照相機的。**

兩公分。

 

**他不該遇見男孩的。**

零。

 

屬於男孩的熾熱貼上了詩人的微涼，滾燙的氣息吹在彼此臉上，讓人有種會為此而燒傷的錯覺。幾乎貼在一起的胸膛交換著彼此的心跳，Nero感受到攀在他肩頭的手指收緊，抓皺了他本就破爛的毛衣。

 

詩人空著的另一隻手懸在腰側，或許是因為男孩擁抱的力道，也可能是因為男孩的身子對他而言實在太過高溫，他的指尖不住的抽動，像是想抓住些什麼來減緩男孩給他的衝擊。

 

**他應該推開的，可他沒有。**

 

他聽到Griffon在他腦中嘎嘎大叫，也聽到Shadow從喉頭發出陣陣低吼，他確信若Nightmare會說話，想必此時也是對他一陣叫罵。留聲機還在撥放，而他們兩人早已聽不進任何一句歌詞，Elvis的歌聲此時淪為背景音樂，在不大的音樂室中迴響。

那是個如羽毛飄上水面般的輕吻。

 

沒有做任何深入的動作，可他們卻在分開時都氣喘吁吁，像是剛跑完一場特別類人的障礙賽，臉頰暈出一道紅霞，彼此的身軀因腎上腺素而輕輕抖著。彷彿光是視線接觸就會迸出火花一般，兩人都迴避著彼此的目光，可誰也沒有鬆開扣住對方的手。

 

「……Kyrie可能快回來了，我去圖書室拿衣服啊。」先打破沉默的是Nero。他紅著臉，飛快的跑出音樂室，連門都忘了關。透過還敞開的門，你可以很清楚的聽到男孩一邊奔跑，一邊啊啊啊的離去，途中可能還撞到了什麼東西，V聽到男孩的大叫斷了兩秒，然後又繼續遠去。

 

撫著唇，一向冷靜的他此時腦袋一片混亂，腦海是罕見的一片空白，他蹲下身子，試圖使自己平靜下來，深呼吸幾次，發現效果甚微。

 

「Griffon。」用還有些發顫的音調喚出他的鳥型魔寵，迴盪在腦中的大叫聲瞬間在現實世界被撥放了出來。

 

『你！你你你！我！啊啊啊啊啊！』Griffon拍著翅膀在室內來回飛動，牠有話想說，有，而且有很多要說，可所有話語一同擠到了喉嚨，不知該先說什麼好的牠只能用叫聲來表達牠內心的震撼。

 

「還記得我跟你說我不會越陷越深嗎？」

 

『當然，我還記得你叫我閉嘴呢。』沒好氣的回覆，雷鳥在蹲坐的詩人面前站定，『然後呢？』

 

「……我可能，失算了。」

 

_**Shall I stay, would it be a sin?** _

_**（我應該留下來嗎？這樣有罪嗎？）** _

__

_**If I can't help falling in love with you.** _

_**（如果我情不自禁的愛上你）** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他知道了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章，私設如山，複健自我滿足向。Bug與OOC皆屬於我。

＊＊＊

**Go love without the help of anything on earth** **──6/3**

＊＊＊

 

**火光、惡魔的叫嚷、倒在血泊中的媽媽、遍尋不著的弟弟、無法抑制的恐懼。**

**無止盡的逃亡。**

**多年後的重逢、又一次的墜落。**

**被控制的屈辱。**

**揮之不去的黑暗、分崩離析的身軀、光是呼吸都會要去大半的力氣，這份令人憎惡的虛弱。**

**雷雨交加的深夜、傷痕遍布的大宅、模糊不清的壁畫、冰冷的刀尖穿透身體的劇痛感。**

**然後、然後──**

「嘿，你還好嗎？」

 

「……我沒事。」

 

「少來，你都出冷汗了。」想將手掌覆上那人的前額，卻被對方避開，Nero只好悻悻然收回手，將一條毛巾遞過去，「又做噩夢了嗎？」

 

「我也很難做什麼好夢。」接過那條毛巾──指尖傳來的溫度有些冰涼，看起來男孩特地將毛巾冰了一會兒，就擔心他又一次從噩夢中驚醒──啪的一聲貼住半張臉。比體溫低上許多的涼讓緊繃的情緒得到了一定程度的舒緩，他不確定是因為覆在上半臉的毛巾實在太過柔軟──還是男孩的貼心帶來的溫暖。

 

「說真的，你驚醒的次數過於頻繁了……想談談你的夢嗎？」

 

「 **不。** 」想也不想便脫口而出，詩人難得尖銳的語氣讓男孩皺起了眉。好幾秒，似乎才意識到口氣過重的詩人稍稍紓開眉間的結，嘆口氣，「抱歉，但我不想談這個。」

 

擺擺手表示沒什麼大不了的，Nero站起身來，往臉色還是很蒼白的詩人拋去一個擔憂的神情，略顯遲疑的，「Dante回來了，他現在正在大廳吃第三杯的草莓聖代，也許你會想跟他打個招呼？」

 

「……待會兒去。」

 

「你真的沒事吧？」Nero覺得V不太正常，事實上，自從那支舞過後，詩人所表現出來的一切都是那麼的不自然，比方說有意無意的避開他、略顯閃爍的眼神，隨著驚醒的次數增加，V的態度也讓Nero越發難以捉摸，像是隱瞞著什麼。「如果不舒服的話，我們今天就在家待著吧？」

 

「我沒事，真的，只是沒睡好。」男孩小心翼翼的態度讓他有些想笑，勾起嘴角，向對方投去一個安慰的眼神，「你先替我向他打聲招呼吧。」

 

再三回頭確認V只是臉色蒼白外沒有更多異狀，這才略為放下心來的男孩帶上了房門，讓臥室重歸寧靜。

 

詩人等著男孩的腳步聲完全遠去──然後劇烈的咳了起來。

 

他聲音控制得很有技巧，他將臉埋進了柔軟的枕頭中，像是要將肺葉都咳出來一般，連眼角都被擠出了幾滴水珠。五指抓皺了柔軟的床單，V很確定要是沒有這個枕頭悶住他的聲音，恐怕剛步下樓梯的男孩又要急匆匆的跑回來了。

 

他不喜歡被保護，然而如今的這副軀體連自力反擊都做不到，只能不斷依賴別人，躲在他人的庇護之下。

 

這份可憎、可恨、可惡的虛弱。

 

 

 

 

 

「所以，我們的前委託人如今住進事務所了？」

 

「我很快就會離開，不會叨擾你們太久的。」

 

傳奇的惡魔獵人沒有多說什麼，只是帶著一絲若有似無的酒氣，以及難以讀清的神情盯著黑髮詩人。而被直勾勾盯著的詩人回以微笑，神情自若的對上年長獵人那對比Nero還深一些海藍色，並點了個頭以示禮貌。

 

「Dante，V說他夏天前就會離開了，這段期間我想讓他住我房間，你沒意見吧？」有些怕這個向來心思難以摸透的店主將人丟回大街，男孩上前一步，站在年長獵人與黑髮詩人的視線中心點，「他身子不好，你總不能叫人只睡公園啊。」

 

「別誤會，小子，我對於家裡多一個食客沒意見。」舉起雙手表示自己沒那個意思，Dante覺得莫名的委屈，他是那種人嗎？「好歹他也是我的大金主，我說什麼也不能將我的水電費恩人給扔出去你說是吧？」

 

「那我就在此謝過你的好意了。」黑髮詩人從沙發上起身，將目光轉向男孩，「我們要出門了嗎？」

 

拎起包包，對於今天的目的地不由自主地感到相當興奮的大男孩點點頭，向店主揮了揮手，「那我們就失陪啦。」

 

「等等。」

 

「啊？」

 

「你先出去，他留下。」向黑髮詩人的方向努努嘴，Dante指著大門轉頭對男孩說道，「前乙方有些問題想問前甲方也不奇怪吧？」

 

「你說你沒意見的。」

 

「誰說要趕他走了，只不過有些契約上的小──小疑惑想請教一下我的前雇主，我保證只跟你借五分鐘，問題弄清楚了就把小莎士比亞還你了。」

 

「那我也應該留下來聽不是嗎？」

 

「聽他的吧，你先去外頭等我。」一把將Nero推出門外，並直接把門給帶上，將男孩連同陽光一同鎖在門外。寂靜重新佔領空氣，但沒有人打算先開口。

 

「所以，我該怎麼稱呼你呢？神秘人？V？」先劃破沉默的果然還是Dante，他砰的一聲將自己摔回辦公桌後頭的椅子上，毫不畏懼的對上前雇主充滿敵視的目光，「還是——Vergil？」

 

他閃的很快，在雷光與尖刺即將落到身上前躲了開來，然而可憐的盆栽與櫥櫃就沒有那麼幸運了，它們在雷光的威力下給震得粉碎，脆弱的破片摔在地上，砸出了巨大的聲響。

 

男孩絕對聽到了，門把被焦急地轉動，但無人分神去理會。

 

絲毫不浪費時間的閃身上前，銀杖被大劍擋下，力道之大，金屬間甚至迸出了火花。力氣是詩人的弱項，很快的，V便敗下陣來，他藉由Griffon向後退去，「你什麼時候發現的？」他說，惡狠狠地，以往優雅的語調蕩然無存。

 

「正確來說是剛剛。」完全不認為自己會輸給詩人，身經百戰的惡魔獵人扶起那張被掃倒的椅子，像是有些心疼似的拍拍上頭的灰，深知這個動作會讓那人氣得更甚，他好整以暇的看著氣極反笑的詩人，「我一開始只是猜測，但你的反應讓我確認了── **你就是Vergil** 。」

 

「喔？」忍著魔力被調動帶來的些微暈眩，V將銀杖咚地一聲敲在地上，看向他本體的弟弟，「那你現在要如何呢？好證明你才是有資格繼承力量的那個？」

 

「……你為什麼總是想著這種事。」皺著眉，其實根本不想跟他哥哥打的Dante覺得頭有些疼，「大多情況下，我從沒想著要打敗你，更別說是 **不完全** 的你，那有違我的原則。」

 

「你知道的還真不少。」

 

「魔力的波動不會騙人，從第一眼看到你，我便覺得你給我一種陌生的熟悉感，但那絲波動太過微弱，以至於我不敢去下定論。事實上，你的所有行為都無法讓我聯想到他，你是Vergil，但又不完全是Vergil。」

 

「……」

 

「老實說我真的很想問你，當初是抱著什麼心情委託我殺掉自己的另一部分的？」

 

「……為了讓他回來。」

 

「誰？」

 

「Vergil。」像是破罐子破摔般，將身子靠在門板上的詩人皺著眉，輕輕開口，「我是他的人性面，而魔王則是他的魔性面。我最原先的打算是讓你們留住魔性面半口氣，他的魔性面太過強大，即便我倆回歸了，Vergil依然會被魔性的那一半控制心智，我需要讓我倆的力量對等，Vergil才能保持理智。」

 

「但你沒想到我們真的會打死魔性面。」

 

「對，這部分是我的失算。Nero很強，出乎我意料之外。」無聲的笑了下，男孩還在外頭拍著門板，隨時都有衝進來的可能，「我無法帶回Vergil，無法彌補他（My）犯下的錯，我的計畫徹底失敗了。」

 

「……也就是說，他最後一絲回來的希望都……」

 

「沒了。0.5少了另一個0.5，要成為1根本是癡人說夢。」

 

「那，你之後又會如何？」

 

詩人這回沉默了很久。Dante能看到詩人握著銀杖的手些許泛白，像是用了全身的力氣去握住那根手杖，下唇幾乎要被他咬出血來，「消失。」最後他終於聽到詩人說，「他給我的魔力已經見底了，少了魔性面維持魔力平衡的如今，很快的，我便會因魔力枯竭而消逝。」

 

「沒有方法能補救嗎？」

 

「這是不可逆的，我所能做的只有盡可能的拖延它。」V摘下自己的手套，將佈滿細痕的右掌舉到Dante略為睜大的眼前，「崩解已經開始了，我的下場不會比那些遭受逆卡巴拉樹襲擊的人好看多少。」

 

也就是說我殺了他兩次，還要等著第三次的到來？Dante的聲音很輕，讓詩人無法聽清，他只能看到獵人撇開了頭，神情淡漠，彷彿他們討論的不過是天氣即將轉壞之類的小事。

 

「我得走了，Nero聽起來要砍門了。」將手搭上門把，開始覺得不自在的V不再看向他本體的弟弟，正想轉身離開，「他喜歡你。」獵人的聲音卻讓他硬生生停下腳步。

 

「我是說真的，V，明眼人都看得出來。」旋過椅背，背對著詩人的Dante語氣輕鬆，但眉宇間卻皺成了死結，「那孩子與你我不同，他遠比你預想的單純，對你的態度就如同我對披薩一般認真。」從破碎的櫥櫃中撿出一瓶倖存的紅酒，斯巴達的次子垂下目光，

 

 

 

 

 

**「別做任何會讓那孩子難過的事，V。」**

 

 

 

 

 

「……水？」

 

「什麼？」

 

「蜂蜜氣泡水還是檸檬水？」將兩個有著可愛圖樣的塑膠杯遞到詩人面前，男孩坐在詩人特地為他空出部分空間的長椅上，掙扎著該不該開口，最終，好奇心占了上風，「Dante跟你說了什麼？」他問，並把V猶豫十秒才選擇的檸檬水交給對方。

 

果不其然的，沉默。

 

詩人從事務所出來後就相當寡言，對於那場神秘的五分鐘談話絕口不提，問起突如其來的雷光與碰撞碎裂聲，詩人給出的答案是「有蟑螂」，好像用雷擊與尖刺去對付蟑螂是件很稀鬆平常的事。

 

Nero清楚V在隱瞞著什麼，甚至不惜說這種一眼就能識破的謊言也要搪塞他，但他不管怎麼問，就是無法從詩人身上問出更多細節。又一次的被回以沉默後，Nero乾脆不再追問下去，把這事兒跟著手上的氣泡水一同吞回肚子裡。

 

大廳是水族館內唯一能喝下這杯碳酸飲料的地方。過強的冷氣加上冰涼的冷飲，從體內滲出的寒氣讓詩人打了個噴嚏，接著被某個男孩以強硬的態度將藍色大衣披上肩膀。

 

幾日來已相當熟悉大衣觸感的詩人下意識的拉緊了屬於男孩的衣物——接著微微一愣，像是如夢初醒般，脫去了那件被男孩的體溫烤暖的大衣，將之折疊整齊，還給了一臉不明所以的男孩。

 

「穿上，你都發抖了。」

 

「這點冷氣沒什麼大不了的。」

 

「是誰跟我說他不太能著涼的？」並沒有將大衣接過去，Nero無視了欲將衣物塞進他懷中的那隻手，以兩手搓搓那人的左掌心，並捏緊了它，好讓那人抽不回被凍得發涼的手掌，「都冷成這樣了，就別跟我爭這口氣了，多接受別人的關懷不會少一塊肉的。」

 

Nero替對方取暖的動作做的相當認真，絲毫沒注意到詩人因他的舉動而全身緊繃。

 

 **別這樣，別再給我更多眷戀的理由了。** 男孩略為粗糙而溫暖的指尖燙得V心口發酸，他想奪回手掌的掌控權，如果可以，他想逕自轉身離去，推開水族館的大門，如果動作快一些，他或許能利用Shadow迅速離開男孩的視線範圍。

 

那件大衣還拎在詩人的右手，嘖了一聲，總算是看不下去的男孩將大衣奪了過來，劈手往對方身上一套，「送你了。」他說，並趁V來不及反應前將繡著墨黑的手臂給塞進袖子，以對方反抗不了的力道將拉鍊拉上，「你要是再不收，我就要抱你了，我敢說我的體溫一定比那件大衣溫暖。」

 

這個軟弱的要脅讓詩人連冷漠都忘了裝，V眨眨眼，「你怎麼會以為你能用這點威脅我？」

 

「就憑你這幾天總是躲著我。」皺著眉，Nero的語氣是他自己也有些驚訝的壞，他愣了兩秒，清了清喉嚨，「我想說的是，如果是那個吻讓你感到不愉快了，我很抱歉，我當時被衝昏頭了，如果你生氣了，就讓我做點什麼來彌補吧，起碼讓我們都好過些。」

 

噢天啊我在說什麼——Nero簡直要為自己的幼稚發言咬斷舌頭，他這段話聽起來，就像是一個情竇初開的國小生拉著被自己衝動親吻的對象的手，請求對方不要討厭他一樣， **承認吧Nero，Dante總是稱呼你小鬼是有原因的，你就是個孩子，** 他不情願的想道。

 

「我並沒有生氣，那個吻也沒有影響到我。」男孩的心情全寫在臉上，儘管他試著隱藏起情緒，嘴角的下彎與眉間的皺摺還是出賣了他，V不用多想，就能判讀出男孩正為了那個樂聲中的吻懊惱不已——天真的男孩，完全不知道詩人才是該說抱歉的那個，這份感情太過貴重，他無從承受——「但我不討厭你以水族館作為『彌補』的舞台，我能拍照嗎？」

 

「……我不認為你能在這裡拍到什麼，館內禁止開閃光燈，單憑那台簡單的相機是拍不了好照片的。」被不著痕跡的轉了話題，決心不去戳破對方男孩拿出了那台已經佈滿兩人指紋的拍立得，仔細瞧著上頭的光圈係數，「若你想要的話，我們可以再去買一台更好的相機，反正我們現在手頭挺充裕的？」

 

「金錢有限，就別把錢花在即將遠行之人的身上了。」拍拍男孩的肩頭，往參觀路線的起點前進，走了幾步，察覺男孩並沒有跟上，V將頭轉向男孩，有些意外的看到年輕的獵人又將眉頭打成一個結，「怎麼了？」

 

「我只是不喜歡你的用詞。」嘆口氣，將相機收回背包中，Nero小跑跟上了詩人，與對方一同踏進了被水圍繞的玻璃管橋「你說的像你要走了……不是去其他城鎮，而是 **更遠** 的地方，你知道我的意思。」

 

有一段時間，沒有人開口。幾條魚緩緩游過他們身旁，藍色的水光透過特化玻璃潑灑在他們身上。光線果真很暗，Nero看不清詩人臉上是什麼表情，他們就只是往前走著，任憑無聲切割著彼此。

 

「假設……就只是假設，若我真的要去那個 **更遠** 的地方了，你會怎麼樣？」在兩隻水母飄過他們身旁後，Nero終於聽到詩人說，聲音很輕，是幾乎要被水壓給壓碎的聲音，「你會難過嗎？」

 

「你在說廢話嗎？我會難過得要死，搞不好還會哭，在Nico的那台房車上大哭、在房間裡哭到斷氣。」沒好氣的槌了詩人一拳，把人推得向前踉蹌幾步，向來不喜歡討論死亡的男孩並沒有為此道歉，如果能把詩人敲清醒些，他會毫不猶豫的更加用力，「我不知道你怎麼想的，但我願意為了你哭上很久，所以幫個忙，別老是想著這些了，你光是唸詩就讓人覺得夠陰沉的了。」

 

又來了，又是這種暖得心口發痛的溫柔。

 

「Nero，你為什麼願意對我這麼好？」手杖咚咚咚地輕敲地面，就算是水族館這種熱門景點，平日的遊客也是寥寥可數，銀杖發出的聲響在海底隧道中引起了回音，詩人盯著剛從上方經過的一隻魟魚，「我說過我不是好人，我不認為我值得讓你浪費那些眼淚。」

 

「老天，你總是這麼想自己嗎……」要不是礙於自己如今有隻手是金屬做的，Nero真想往詩人後腦拍下去，「每一滴為他人流的眼淚都是有意義的，你要是堅持稱那些是浪費，我就要把你推去餵鯊魚了。」用大拇指點點身後，一隻看起來特別壯碩的鯨鯊在男孩背後游過，讓詩人忍不住笑了出來，「笑什麼？」

 

「我只是突然覺得，你跟鯨鯊挺像的。」

 

「啊？」

 

「藍藍的，又有點兇。」將視線從遠方拉回，詩人這幾日來第一次正眼瞧向男孩，「但如果你肯花時間與牠相處，你會發現牠很溫和，某些時候還相當可愛，縱使你知道你應該與之保持距離，你心底還是會忍不住想抱抱牠。」

 

「那跟我又不像。」開玩笑，他可兇了好吧？Nero有點疑惑，他不知道鯨鯊的哪一點讓詩人聯想到他，但詩人的情緒似乎好了一些，也許他是該感謝那條正巧游過的大魚——直到他想起了網路上對鯨鯊的形容詞，「你應該不是想拐著彎罵我呆吧。」

 

「放心，你呆得很可愛。」快一步往前走，將男孩拋在後頭，對男孩的「嘿你什麼意思！」恍若未聞，V按著在大魚游過的同時又裂得更深的右手心，將手套拉得更緊一些。

 

就今晚吧，今晚就離開，然後再也不回來。他寫字的速度很快，他可以趁著男孩睡著時留下紙條，從二樓的窗口翻出去，運氣好一些的話，他可以在天亮以前逃出這個城鎮，這個住著男孩的城鎮。

 

但他還能像原先想的那般容易離開嗎——「唔！」

 

眼前突地一片漆黑，熟悉的暈眩纏住了他的四肢，手杖從掌中滑落，V及時扶住了玻璃牆，卻還是無可避免的往前跌了下去。下意識撐住地面的那隻手套被為了止滑而略顯粗糙的地面磨破，V能感覺到他的掌心猛力擦在了地板上，多虧了手套那塊被磨得破爛的布料，沒有在本就裂痕遍布的手心上頭留下更多痕跡。

 

Nero硬塞給他的大衣發揮了保暖以外的作用，裹住臂膀的袖套減緩了一些不必要的擦傷，但還是讓V的手臂磕得生疼， **我不會因此而摔碎吧，** V簡直要為自己鼓掌，他居然還能在這時自嘲。

 

詩人的倒下讓男孩嚇得呆滯了幾秒，好不容易反應過來，他匆匆上前，伸出了手，「站得起來嗎？」他問，見詩人似乎無力回答他，他不禁慌了。皮革手套被撕了開來，可見摩擦力道之大，「讓我看看你的手。」Nero皺著眉說道，拉起V的體溫略低的手——接著微微一愣。

 

意識到什麼的詩人連忙抬起了頭，試圖抽回手——沒有用，男孩的力氣比他大太多，他只能看著男孩直勾勾的盯著他的右掌，用顫抖的指腹往上頭撫過，V知道Nero肯定能察覺那異樣的粉狀觸感，以及再也藏不住的網狀裂痕。

 

少了手套的遮掩，Nero總算看見了詩人藏在手套下的祕密。

 

「多久了？」Nero說，聲音帶著一絲顫抖，「你這樣多久了？」手中握著的那隻手在他問話的期間又落下了一些粉塵，消散在空氣中，「沒有人能病到身體裂開，正常人類都不會，告訴我，這不是什麼『醫生都治不好的不治之症』對嗎？你會就這樣消失嗎？」

 

「……」

 

 **「該死的跟我說啊！」** 一拳搥上了玻璃牆，他不該這麼做的，壁上任何一點裂縫都可能讓海水衝進來，讓他們葬身在這玻璃棺之下，「身體的事也好、Dante的事也好，你總是什麼都不說，你以為我不知道你每次都轉移話題嗎？」

 

「我……」詩人像是想說些什麼，吸了一口氣——但Nero等了好幾秒，V仍是一個字都沒吐出來，只是別開了視線，盯著他們還交疊的那雙手。

 

嘆口氣，詩人的反應在預想之中，這讓Nero的心情更壞了些，「從我們在地鐵站相遇的那天起，你就給我一種好像要隨風而逝的錯覺。你藏得很好，你總是會在話題即將被領到真相前轉個彎，很多時候我都被矇混過去了，但我偶爾也會察覺的，V，我知道你在隱瞞些什麼，只是我選擇不去過問。」

 

「我沒有你聰明，我想的沒有你來的深遠，我只把目光放在現在——你還在這裡的現在。」細細搓著詩人掌心上頭的裂痕，其中一道特別猙獰的紋路甚至已攀上了手腕，Nero不知道那是否會疼，但他確定他心中的某地方劇痛難忍，彷彿那道裂縫也打在了他的心上，「我說過你走了我會難過，說實話，我現在就很難過——你說要在夏天前離開，現在我懂了，意思是你會在夏天前死去，對吧。」

 

肯定句。從摸上詩人的手心開始，短短的時間內，男孩便已猜到了一部分的真相。

 

別做任何會讓那孩子難過的事，V **——Dante，男孩是很單純，但也比你想的聰明成熟** ，V暗暗想道，藉著男孩的手，顫巍巍的站了起來，「對，」他說，感覺到握住自己的那隻手猛地收緊，骨節被捏得發疼，讓他忍不住瞇起眼，「我很快就會消失，在夏天完全來臨前，我便會化成粉塵。」

 

出了海底隧道後有休息區，而他現在非常需要休息。詩人將手杖撿了起來，而男孩生怕對方再度跌跤，Nero一手扶著詩人的腰，一手則拉過V還沒被裂痕縫上的另一條臂膀，小心翼翼的往前走。

 

「在地鐵站遇上你之前，我本想著一個人看看這個從魔樹下撿回生機的城市，可能是街角的書店，又或是沾著露水的花園，就這樣過了一天又一天，直到我終於撐不下去了，就選一個風景還不錯的地點，靜靜的閉上眼睛，等待風把我的痕跡完全抹去。」

 

「我猜我的出現打亂了你的計畫是吧。」Nero的聲調染著清晰可聞的怒火，然而他還是沒有放開扶著詩人的手，「但別想要我道歉，我才不會為了打亂你的死亡計劃書而道歉。」

 

他們總算是坐上了休息區的長椅。短短一段路，詩人卻像是跑了百米一般，呼吸淺淺的，從對方染上了紅暈的臉頰判斷，V的脈博遠沒有他外表來的那麼平穩。

 

「我今晚就會離開這裡。」像是接上未完的話題，V開口得相當突然，「這段期間我過得太安逸，你的存在過於耀眼，讓我幾乎忘了我是與死亡同行的旅人，而你不過是個美好而溫暖的中途站。」

 

靜靜撫著手杖上的紋路，詩人嘴角微揚，這些日子是他自被拋入人間以來最快樂的時間，他不太想讓這段回憶染上任何一絲陰影，「我已經叨擾你們很長一段時間了，是時候繼續我的旅程——Nero！？」

 

他的身子被突然撲上來的男孩摟住，溫熱的雙臂在背後收緊，銀白的髮絲蹭上他頸窩，讓他頸側一陣發癢，他試著推開男孩，然而男孩像是鐵了心要扒住他一樣，任憑他怎麼推，Nero就是不肯放開詩人。

 

不要離開我、我還沒有真正了解你、我還有好多話想說、我——「我喜歡你！」這不是我想像中的告白場景，他多希望他們是在映著水光的走廊上，以輕快的語氣，說出這段日子裡迅速萌芽的情義，如果可以，他還想抱著對方轉一圈，而這正是他選水族館作為出遊景點的原因，「我喜歡你，我他媽的好喜歡你！所以、所以……」

 

不要走好不好？

 

他沒辦法把這句話說出口，但他確定詩人知道他想說什麼，他聽見V輕輕吐了口氣，同時他的頭頂傳來有些冰涼的溫度。

 

銀白的髮絲有些扎手，然而V卻沒有停下揉著男孩白髮的動作，有太多情緒堵在胸口，這讓他有些無所適從，這是全然陌生的感受，男孩給予的愛意更讓他覺得惶恐，有那麼幾秒鐘，他幾乎要點了頭。

 

**——別做任何會讓那孩子難過的事，V。**

**「** 我不是你該喜歡的人。 **」** 詩人說，環在他頸上的力道瞬間鬆了下來，他看著男孩咬著下唇，收回了剛剛緊緊擁著他的雙手，如海般的湛藍拍上了真正的浪花，V知道Nero此刻拼命不眨眼，就是為了不讓那朵浪花落下，「你有更多選擇，但不該是我。」

 

我是個不完整的存在，你眼前的人，只不過是個殘破的靈魂、是個早該死去的壞孩子，「謝謝你，對不起。」

 

**愛情是這世上最無可救藥的東西，請別把它揮霍在我身上。**

「你們吵架了？」

 

「走開，Nico。」

 

「嘿，你要耍自閉我沒意見，但你現在是在我的愛車上，還請你放尊重點，大少爺。」扔了一瓶冰可樂過去，被白髮男孩眼明手快的接住，下意識的一把拉開拉環，接著毫不意外的被噴了一身溼。

 

在捲髮女孩的哈哈大笑聲中瞪了對方一眼，Nero甩甩被含糖飲料染成褐色的髮梢，「很好玩。」聲音像是從牙縫中擠出來一般，Nero三兩步奔進了浴室，流水嘩嘩，大部份的糖份順著水流被帶走，而深層一點的就必須藉由泡沫的力量了。

 

Nero連身上的衣物都飄著甜味，而車上最後一罐被拿來兼洗衣用途的沐浴乳被異色瞳女孩以及金髮惡魔給用到了見底，這意味著他必須進到事務所才能拿到清潔用品。

 

而詩人正在那兒與Dante談……事情（他不想用 **後事** 兩個字，這會讓他覺得他提前殺死了V），距離兩人臉色凝重的談話開始，他們的會議開了將近一個小時，在沒有委託的如今，天知道他們還能談什麼。但他無法忍受那種如同將液態氮灑在空氣中的氣氛，他逃了出來，一把拉開Nico愛車的門，並在不久之後用高熱量的飲料淋了浴。

 

擰上水龍頭，總算得以安靜下來的浴室讓Nero聽到了一些被水聲掩蓋住的東西：踱步聲、手杖點地聲。

 

**不，別這麼快來，我還不知道如何面對你，我還沒做好準備。**

 

手杖的主人立在浴室門外，而Nero沒有鎖門，那片薄薄的門板只是虛掩著，只要稍微施力，門板便會完全敞開。

 

現在不是會面的最好時機，詩人顯然也注意到了，「嘿。」Nero聽到總是能撥起他心弦的那個聲音說，輕輕的、從門縫飄進浴室，沒有什麼情緒參雜其中，就只是一聲平淡的招呼，「這段時間謝謝你了，能在最後與你相處，我很幸運。」

 

**……別這樣。**

 

「我要走了，以後不會再見面了，不如說是沒機會見面了比較合適吧？」

 

**等等。**

「相機我放在床舖上了，但請允許我一同帶走那本相簿，你不知道你給了我多快樂的時光，這是我初生以來從不敢想像的幸福，我想讓那些時間陪我到最後一刻。」

 

「……」

 

「祝你找到你真正應該愛的人。」留下最後一句話，打算趁著夜幕低垂離開城鎮，V並沒有在房車上多做停留，他在語音未落前便轉過身，在經過捲髮女孩身旁時輕輕道了聲謝，推開車門，踏入了夜色中——接著被什麼人給攬進了懷裡。

 

男孩從頭到腳都滴著水珠，大概是匆匆跑出來的，詩人從眼角餘光瞧見男孩連腰帶都沒完全繫上，恐怕是從他推開車門的那一刻，男孩便在浴室中乒乒乓乓的胡亂穿著身上的衣物，也顧不上乾溼與否，憑著直覺下去行動的Nero一穿戴好衣裳便衝出了車門，抓住他已失去了部份知覺的手腕，並往後一拉，順勢將人鎖進臂彎中。

 

又一次的，他掙不開男孩的溫柔，「Ne——」

 

「我不想要這樣。」Nero知道他抱痛了詩人，但他不想放鬆力道，就像水族館中那個單方面的擁抱，他幾乎是用了整個靈魂的重量下去摟著詩人，「我知道你會走，我也懂我留不住你，但我不想要你一個人面對，那太痛了。」

 

「求你了，別那麼早扔下我，至少讓我陪你走最後一段路。」我想陪你到最後，那本相簿還有空間，我們還可以拍很多照片，說不定你能撐到我們買下第二本相簿，底片不貴，而你還有好多地方沒去過，「我知道這不是你所期望的，所以只要你說不，我就放手，不再阻攔你離開。」

 

——天真，太天真了，總是對未來抱持著希望，帶著不容拒絕的強勢，一次次的打碎他好不容易建立好的心牆、一遍遍的剝下扼住他喉嚨的森冷陰影，用最和煦的光芒，融化他心上永遠凍起來那層冰土，「為什麼，」V放棄了掙扎，「為什麼你總是能這麼輕易的讓我對明天有所期盼？我不該存在於世，從一開始，我便是拖著最後一口氣『活著』，死亡永遠與我共舞，我就連多看一次太陽都是命運的施捨，在我意識到我生來的使命為何，我便接受了我最終的結局。」

 

「但你帶著一台相機就撕毀了我的劇本，你讓我想推開你，卻又讓我想親近你。」V說，語氣漸漸地有點歇斯底里，先前強裝的冷靜在擁抱中消失殆盡，「你很可怕，Nero，你真的好可怕，你甚至讓我有種錯覺，我還能與你去看更多景點、拍更多技巧拙劣的照片。」

 

**「——你不該這麼做的，你不該讓我想活下去。」**

 

男孩圈住詩人的力道已沒有一開始來得緊，但詩人也不再有要掙脫的意思，他們就只是在夜風中擁抱彼此，在半毀閃爍的路燈下、無人的街上，讓未啟動的房車開大燈只是浪費電，而事務所的霓虹燈無法帶來更多照明，他們看不清彼此的神情，但溫熱的吐息讓他們能清晰的感覺到彼此。

 

有些事，現在不做，也許以後就沒有機會做了。

 

他們在昏暗的光線中將唇瓣疊在了一起，男孩的手下探至詩人的腰間，往自己的方向拉近一些，讓彼此的身子更加貼合。

 

他們的距離好近，近得Nero甚至能透過胸板感受到對方肋骨下的鼓動。瀕臨碎裂的指尖與修長的指節同時攀上了他的背脊，Nero知道對方較為脆弱的那隻手以更多粉塵作為代價來完成這個動作，於是他拉過那隻有著蛛網裂痕的手心，以最輕柔的力道，將詩人冰涼的右手包進掌心，徒勞地企圖阻止那些帶著生命力的粉末消散在夜風中。

 

或許他們該去房車上——Nero的腦袋有些暈呼呼的，他分開了彼此交纏的舌尖，細細的銀絲在他們分開的同時被拉斷，他猜對方的臉是紅潮一片，因為他必定也是如此，「我想我們去車上——靠！」

 

有個很大、很重的東西敲上了男孩後腦，劇烈的疼痛在腦後炸開，男孩不得不放開詩人，轉身去咒罵那個不懂的看時機的重物——是Rebellion。

 

「Dante？」Nero揉著後腦，恨恨的看著吹著口哨、一臉輕鬆的事務所店主悠悠晃過來，「你懂的 **合時宜** 這三個字怎麼寫嗎？」

 

「哈，抱歉打斷你們的交換呼吸儀式，我手上有件消息一定得告訴我的前雇主才行。」Dante笑了聲，聽起來一點歉意都沒有，他給了事務所第二把交椅一個戲謔的眼神，接著斂起神情，轉向他的水電費恩人，「有人通報Qliphoth的樹根又活了起來，速度沒有先前來得快，但可以確定的是，那殺人盆栽大魔王沒有完全死透。」

 

詩人瞪大了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

「 **他還有機會。** 」傳奇獵人扛起大劍，遞給前雇主一張續約書，「讓我們帶他回家，好嗎？」

 

 

 

Tbc.


End file.
